Resident Academia
by KingJGamer
Summary: As a child, Izumi Midoriya was bullied constantly. She was bullied to the point of running away, at the age of four. On day one of the run, she was attacked by villains and sent to another world. 11 years later, she returns to her world as a new person, nd the person they they thought dead wasn't quite as dead as everyone thought. (Fem!Izuku)
1. Chapter 1

_Ok… Basic premise, Izumi Midoriya (fem!Izuku) was bullied and harassed for being a quirkless girl. Basically the insults and belittling center around 'You're quirkless, you're just pathetic!' to 'Hah! A girl like you would only be useful in a_ **REMOVED FOR SOMEONE PUNCHING THE INSULTER BEFORE THEY COULD FINISH** ' _and Izumi had enough of that pain. So she ran away, and she ran very far. Before she knew it, she was being attacked by two villains. Let's go to that shall we? (God damn it, why am I crying at a certain point)_

* * *

"Little girl, why were you trying to run from us? All we want is to 'play' with you (take a guess on what that meant)" Izumi Midoriya had it rough in life, first she was quirkless (that hit her like a truck), then she was bullied and harassed from the children (like Katsuki Bakugo) and teens who caught wind of this (they were assholes). And finally the final thing, she was being attacked by pedo villains, the worst kind.

Izumi was trying to escape the grasp from the two villains, and failing. The two jackasses were about to tear her clothes off (her backpack was thrown to the side) when suddenly. "Stop right there you sick bastards." It was a hero! A hero was beginning to run straight towards them to stop the pedos. "Hey, crap can we escape this?"

His partner responded with something that scared Izumi down to her spine, "Probably not, if I'm being honest. But let's make sure we are remembered for killing the girl." His partner agreed and both used their quirks on Izumi at the same time. "NO!"

But it was to late, the Portal and Tachyon Blade quirks clashed together in a bright light (It's the best explanation I could come up with… ok?) and Izumi was gone. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _The hero immediately brutalized the villains before handing them over to the police. The little girl was discovered to be Izumi Midoriya from the backpack. When Inko heard the news from police, she was devastated. Her little girl who had run away from home, was now dead. The funeral was incomplete without a body, bringing the mood down even more. The hero who was on site was devastated, dropping his time on doing patrols to doing missions on off and on occasions. He became cold and apathetic to most, drinking alcohol after hours. But mostly doing teacher stuff by becoming the teacher for class 1-A. He was the rookie hero who was a bit nervous on his first job, he was Eraserhead. But Izumi wasn't quite as dead as they thought._

* * *

Manuela Hidalgo was a normal girl, looking out into a field. Her treatment for the disease that killed her mom were starting to scare her, when bright flash and a loud bang could be heard from where she was. When she recovered from the light and the sound, she saw "A little girl?!" The girl in question had greenish-black hair, a small figure, and had cuts and was bleeding. "Oh my god… DAD!"

Manuela carried the little girl in her hands and ran to her father. When he saw the girl in her hands, he brought the girl to their doctor (a Sacred Snakes scientist) and told her daughter to leave. "So… are you going to experiment on her with the T-veronica virus after you- and you've already done it." "Oh don't worry yourself Javier sir, I already took a blood sample of her and treater her wounds." "Wha- but we brought her in literally minutes ago. How…" "Don't worry yourself, the wounds were not to sever and there was no evidence of internal bruising. Just some bandages and some rest."

"Ok… but why do you find it fitting to do something to the girls after we take their organs." "Science my friend, I was conducting experiments using different forms of the virus." "Wait… you've been experimenting with your own brand of the T-virus?" "Uh… yes? Not important. What is important is that I've been able to make a new kind of T-virus, it was my only sample for this genetic strain, but I believe it will give her a quicker healing than a normal human's. Thus allowing her some incredible durability."

"But that's not-" "Yeah yeah. You can complain about it all you want later, I need to tend to my patient." "Fine, but if I discover that you've been raping her by the end of the week… I'm make sure you are the next meal for the B.O.W.s" Then he left. The scientist was scared out of his pants, but understood what he ment. Pedos are the worst.

* * *

 _A week and some tests later, Izumi was released from the care from the doctor (he discovered that her bones and muscles were more dense and tough. She only remembered her name, Izumi Midoriya, and began to live with Manuela. Soon after, the events of Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles happened and Izumi was taken in by Leon. When he was sent on a mission to save the president's daughter, she somehow snuck aboard and joined Leon on his mission, she killed her first person at that place. Leon after the mission helped Izumi deal with the stress of the killing. Izumi then made up her mind about something, she wanted to be trained like Leon._

 _Leon was against the idea of a child being trained like a soldier at theage of six. But she was persistent, and he caved. Izumi trained in Sestema, gunmanship, tactical response scenarios, and weapons training. She quickly enlisted to work with her foster father and was given a new name, Izumi Scott Midoriya. She never forgot her last name, as it was the only thing connecting her to the past she didn't have. None in japan or in asia had that name in the books. America and canada didn't have anything ether. The only records of her were the documents the scientist made to record results and tests._

 _Soon, Izumi stopped looking for answers to who she was. She thought her past doesn't matter when she can help people now. She was the youngest member to join the fight with Leon, and became a detective when Leon was out on missions, solving small cases to the ones with homicide. She became kind of a legend. She grew up to be a good looking girl, and tied her long hair into a ponytail, she also wore a dark trench coat. Then Leon was accused of treason for killing the president. Izumi joined her foster father, knowing he would never kill the president. Soon, she was wrapped into Leon's adventure in RE6. But Simmons capture's Izumi and sends her along with Jake and Sherry it Neo Umbrella._

 _For some reason, an underwater base had a teleporter, which could teleport between dimensions after experimenting with the unique frequency Izumi had in the first month or so of her arrival (records were brought to Wesker and Neo Umbrella from reports Krauser had after Dark chronicles), trust me, this is important. Anyways, Chris and Piers comes across the lab in an attempt to save Jake and Sherry. But…_

* * *

"Izumi!?" "Chris!" Izumi was in the room trapped in the teleporter, it was set for a test with a fully human person to send through. She was strapped to a gurry and was attached to sample, plant, and supplies crates. For some reason, she had all her guns and stuff as well, just in a briefcase next to her. Chris thought about cutting the straps to the gurry when the machine started up. "Shoot the straps!" With no other option, he shot the straps, realising Izumi.

"Wait… what are you doing?" She was searching through her things when she found some incendiary she found. "I'm going to destroy the samples" "Are you crazy, that will kill you" "Better than this stuff getting out"

Izumi then realized she has a lighter and sted to set the crates on fire. "Tell dad… goodbye" Chris refused to let this happen, so he pushed some buttons in an attempt to abort the teleport. All it did was change some coordinates, and as Izumi set fire to one, she (and the other stuff) teleported.

* * *

 _Chris was devastated after this, he found blueprints of the teleporter and took them. After Piers pushes Cris into an escape pod (and killing Haos as the lab exploded). Chris broke the knews the the others. Leon, Ada, Jake, Clair, and Sherry were devastated. Ada wanted to care for Izumi before, but couldn't due to her line of work. Sending the notes and the blueprints to the scientist of the U.S., they were able to make a teleporter. That would be an entire month before it was finished and another week of testing. They were able to do it and attempt a way to find Izumi in that knew world (they discovered it was to another world, everyone was shocked that Izumi was from another world)._

 _It took a while for them to start to search for her, but it wasn't like Izumi did nothing for that month._

* * *

Izumi passed out from the teleport. But it was only for a few moments as she fell into water. She awoke the moment she hit the water. The felt a tugging sensation, and was flying through the air. She still had a tight grip on her stuff, and put them away in her pocket as she tried to see who dragged her out of the water. "Do you know who she is?" "No… But I do know that she's hot!" Then she heard a slapping sound. 'The voices are speaking in japanese?'

She turned around to see… a frog girl and short pervert with balls as his hair. She looked on in stun, then did what she would do as rational. She grabbed her Blacktail pistol and pointed it at them asking questions. "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? Why do you look like a frog and how does he have balls for hair?" The two immediately put their hands up and tried to answer her questions.

"Uh uh… I'm Tsuyu Asui and that's Minoru Mineta. We're in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. We're being attacked by villains during class. We're students in the U.A. school for heroics and we look like this because of our quirks." "Oh god! Why are we going to die!"

Izumi took that information and came up with some more questions. "Where is the USJ located in Japan?" "On the school grounds for U.A." "What are these 'villains'? This is real life, not some comic book" "We are getting attack by villains, why are you saying villains don't exist?" "What's a quirk?" "How do you not know what a quirk is? It's something 80% of the world has!" Tsuyu then slapped Minoru and explained what a quirk is, "A quirk is a unique power the everyone has, it appears when you are 4 years of age."

And this led to Izumi to about to ask more questions, but then. The boat suddenly shook as a powerful strike landed on the hull, "I'm getting bored here, let's finish this thing." "So strong, he split the boat in two!" Izumi then assessed the situation, they were surrounded by weirdos who some look like they are straight up monsters, on a boat in the middle of a pool. Izumi then got an idea. "Hey, can one of you lure them to be closer together?" The two students look at her like she was crazy.

"Trust me on this, if you want to make it out alive. Then trust me!" Tsuyu then decided to try and trust her, and jumped in the water. Immediately, the villains cased after her, and when they all were chasing her, "JUMP!" she jumped. At that moment, Izumi threw something into the water, and the villains were all electrocuted.

Tsuyu landed on the remains of the boat while Minoru just looks in confusion, "What did you throw?" "Shock grenade, works for disabling machinery and stunning people" The two could only look at her in confusion, how did a girl like her have that kind of a grenade? "Come on, let's leave.

 **Shore**

"Damn, that was a gamble. I didn't know if they were grouped up together enough, we're just lucky that it worked" "Stop that, you're scaring me even more" Yup, Izumi still grew up with a muttering habit. She tried to take care of that habit, but it didn't help much. "Hey what's going on?" Izumi then sees one man fighting an entire hoard of thugs.

"Oh look, Aizawa-sensei is fight those thugs pretty well, right?" But when Tsuyu went to look where Izumi was, she was running to that place. Also the crates were scattered around the plaza, and one had some guns. Izumi then grabbed a TMP (with stock) and proceed to open fire on the thugs.

The thugs turned around as bullets hit them, killing them or forcing them to the ground. Aizawa looked in the direction of the gunfire, and sees a little girl wielding a gun. She looked familiar, but before he could ponder in that, Mr. Hand fetish seaks up. "Huh? What the hell is that girl doing? She's cheating! Let's kill the cheater! Nomu!" Then the monster charged her.

Izumi jumped to the left as the Nomu creacher smashed the crate. 'What kind of a B.O.W. is that?'. She then opened fire with the submachine gun, but the Nomu regenerated from the bullet damage. She did a backflip to doge a punch, and started running. Nomu chased after her as she fired more bullets. Izumi then thought to use grenades, throwing down a flashbang before throwing a normal grenade and incendiary.

Back with Aizawa, he was dealing with the hand person. The decay quirk he had really didn't do much, except constantly escape his bindings. So he had to knock him out, which was more difficult with the portal mist guy.

Izumi was running as the monsters head was blown off and the incendiary set him on fire, but the Nomu's regenerative power keep it alive. Tho it's healing was slower, and that didn't go unnoticed by Izumi. She then threw all her grenades at the Nomu, effectively slowing it down even further. She then reached into her pocket, only to find she didn't have any more grenades. She looked for a weapons crate, but was struck by the 'B.O.W.s' punch. She felt it bruise her ribs, and was thankful in that moment for her above human durability. She then noticed that one of the crates had a Rocket Launcher Special. But the Nomu immediately charged her. But thankfully, help came, in the most loud voice ever. "DIE!"

Then an explosion ignited in the palms of the boy as he hit the Nomu. "Hey girly, who the hell-" But he froze at the sight of her, after all, she looked like Izumi Midoriya. The girl he bullied to her death. "Thanks for the save- lookout!" But as the Nomu got back up, it was frozen to the waist up. "Huh… what was that thing? Who are you?" But then the Nomu tore itself in half to try and hit the white and red haired boy.

Aizawa wasn't having fun dealing with the shadowy and the hand people. He never had much fun ever. Then he heard a blood curdling shriek that caught the attention of the villains and Aizawa. When he looked over, it was that the top half of Nomu was launching at one of his students. He tried to use his quirk to stop the ripped apart half. But that only gave the hand guy an opening, and he basically turned his elbow skin to dust… along with some muscle. This made the hand guy proud at his work and confused at what the Nomu was doing. While this was happening, Izumi then shot the monster with a in the head, effectively forcing it to miss.

When Izumi looked towards the teacher of the students, he was heavily injured. "Hey, Explosions boy!" Katsuki instantly snapped out of hs stun. "Are you going to help your teacher?" They then look at their teacher, and he was being attacked by some (ok… I'm just going to use his name for now on) Tomura. Katsuki then went in with Ejiro right behind. When Shoto looked back at the Nomu, he was regenerating the head part, but at a very slow pace. When he looked at Izumi, she was running for a crate with a red tipped RPG. When he was about to use his ice to stop her, of course, a portal opened and an injection was done to the monster. This made the monster sreik with a blood curdling scream, and heal at a faster rate. But looking more… monseterish.

Tentacles were sprouting from the beast and then it charged at Shoto, "Hey asshole!" The (now) B.O.W. turned to the sound. "You want to kill me with the t-virus? Then come and get some!" The girl was nearing the crate when she yelled that, but the T-Nomu was faster than she expected, and it punched her in the back. She was sent crashing into the crate, with Shoto assuming she was, at the very worst, dead. The T-Nomu then turned its attention to Shoto.

Katsuki and Ejiro were charging Tomura and Kurogiri, Kurogiri was running to the entrance when he was attacked in the back of the head by an explosion. Tomura was punched in the face by a hardened fist. Then the door was punched, and punched again by someone on the other side. Katsuki and Ejiro were confused and Tomura and Kurogiri were started, as they needed to use their ace in the hole before he came. The door was sent flying and hit T-Nomu as it was charging at Shoto (what luck), and a buff man with an angry frown said his catchphrase, "FEAR NOT, I AM HERE". This was All Might, and then the door landed near Izumi's body.

Izumi then got up from applying the green herbs to her wounds and grabbed the rocket launcher, then yelled her frustration to catch the attention of the B.O.W.. "HEY ASSHOLE, BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME. THE DOOR NEARLY HIT ME!" This catches the attention of T-Nomu… and the entire class… and some of the villains. After all, a girl wearing a trench coat wielding guns is calling the number one hero (All Might) an asshole. But for what she hoped for happened, T-Nomu charged her as a bigger target. And as it got closer, she pointed the rocket launcher in it direction and at point blank, well… "GO TO HELL!".

T-Nomu was launched in pieces, dying, and the head landing near All Might. "Damn you… damn you… damn you, Damn You, DAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING CHEATED! I'LL KILL YOU!" Then, Kurogiri portaled Tomura to Izumi. But… a knife was thrown in the hand, embedding it into the entire hand, Izumi then did something she did normally. She forced Toumura to the ground with a hand behind his back, "As the leader of the Chicago PD, and of the 2nd S.T.A.R.S branch (she help start another S.T.A.R.S. after she heard of it and what it did from Chris), you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you!" She told him the Miranda rights and placed him under arrest, in japan… the arrest went over Tomura's head. He was more confused as to why this girl was acting like a cop instead of a hero.

Kurogiri immediately placed a portal under Tomura as he said his final words in the USJ. "What the fuck are you on girly? Why pretend to be a cop?" then he was gone. Izumi was shocked as to how he disappeared, "What the- what just happened?" but then, many of the adults surrounded Izumi. "Who are you?" "Oh! I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Izumi Scott Midoriya, detective of S.T.A.R.S. and the Chicago PD. And yes, I'm 15… I enlisted through merit."

* * *

 _Ok, this is done… woo… I'll start work on the next fic idea I have… or work on Iron Fist of My Hero Academia, I haven't gotten to that specific point in Elfin Lied to start my story… I really want to start my story at a certain point, I could work on the prologue…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Working on this at the same time as ch 7 of Iron Fist of My Hero Academia… oh boy am I ambitious… I have to finish this because I couldn't think of a quirk for Nina Williams_

* * *

Aizawa was shocked at Izumi's name… it was nearly the exact same as the little girl's that haunted his past. But he wasn't going to let her know that, so he got All Might to help restrain the girl. "Hey! What are you doing? Do I need to show you my badge?" Izumi then took out her pistol as the two adults that could move went in to restrain her.

Izumi was outmatched by All Might's sudden burst of speed, but she still slashed him with her knife. Aizawa used his quirk and used his scarfs, but she wasn't using her quirk to do some amazing things and she caught the scarf in her hands. Izumi then used the scarf to trip up All Might when he was trying to grab her, and pulled to drag Aizawa in for a punch. In little effort, she disarmed Aizawa and tied up All Might. She points her gun at them and goes off on them. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I was about to show you proof of my job and you attack me? I mean, you're on edge for me taking down the thugs, but you could of asked for me to stand down!"

It was then that the other heroes came, Snipe came near Izumi with his gun pointed at her. When he called out for to put the gun down and release the heroes, she responded with "I need to see some ID for your organization, these two are under the custody of S.T.A.R.S. and the Chicago PD currently." Snipes showed her his hero ID and Izumi showed him her badge (Both All Might and Aizawa did a spit take at her actual authentic badge… It still counts as it was made exactly the same way with just for a person that the person it registered to doesn't exist in that version of database… explanations).

Aizawa and All Might were released from the scarf and Izumi was talked to from the police. She didn't give much away, just that she was sent here through a teleportation accident. The police stopped questioning her and asked that she doesn't kill anymore people, she couldn't make any promises. She was then taken in by the U.A. staff for interviews, but the principle came by… and she had her gun pointed at him. The entire staff had to try and disarm her and convince her that Nezu wasn't a 'B.O.W' (they didn't know what that was) and instead a principle. It took a while.

Afterwards, Nezu asked if they could do a DNA sample of her to make sure of something, and if she would want to hold his interview of her in a more… discreet area. She agreed to both, and they were on the way.

"So… do you mind explaining 'S.T.A.R.S.' to me?" Nezu was the one asking most of the questions, most of them.

"*Sigh*, I already told your coharts what S.T.A.R.S. is, but if you want to ask… fine. S.T.A.R.S. stands for Special Tactics And Rescue Service, it's a police branch that originated in the Racoon City PD as a special operatives group. It was disbanded the sametime Racoon City was blown up for the zombie outbreak."

"Ok… what is a 'B.O.W.'?" "A Bio Organic Weapon, or B.O.W. for short, is a general term used by several organizations and a number of researchers to refer to a creature intentionally created or genetically modified using a type of mutagen to become killing machines."

"What are those organizations?" "Most of the corporations involved with the government dealing with Umbrella… or those involved in Umbrella"

"What's Umbrella?" "Umbrella is a mega corporation that fell off after it was exposed by the former workers of the Racoon City PD and the former workers of S.T.A.R.S."

"Ok… do you know what a quirk is?" "No… all I know is that it's something that 80% of the population has and it grants them a superpower… which is weird considering 100% of the population that I know didn't have superpowers."

"Have you heard of All Might or of the profession of being a hero?" "Who's All Might? And the only heroes are the ones who fight to protect the innocent."

"Now then… why are you a talking mouse… bear… thing?" "Oh! I'm a rare case of an animal developing a quirk"

"Ok… I think we're done here. Thank you for your openness, and I have a proposition for you." "What's the proposition?" "We can't exactly ignore the fact that you killed. But since you were doing it to protect, we can make sure you don't go to jail. If you join class 1-A, we can moneter you and keep you safe from the villains. And-"

At that moment, a cop came by to deliver the report about the DNA test of Izumi. They can confirm the Izumi S. Midoriya is the daughter of Inko Midoriya, and was confirmed quirkless. The same child that disappeared and 'died' many years ago.

* * *

 _Izumi was then taken home, to Inko Midoriya. She cried tears, she slowly became an alcoholic and the only person to keep her off the habit (and alive) was Mitsuki Bakugo. When she heard her daughter was alive, she denied it. She didn't want to get her hopes up ever after her daughter died. But when Izumi came by to live with her, she broke down in tears. Constantly muttering that it could be her and she was hallucinating. It took a while for Izumi to convince her that she's real, and that she doesn't know who she was before the age of 4. You can imagine what happened. She settled in, she grabbed the Ipod she got, and she and her now discovered mom dance the night away. Let's skip to the next day shall we_

* * *

"AIZAWA-SENSEI IS OK!" and that as the reaction after they see Aizawa was ok after being attacked. Aside from the cast on the arm, he was perfectly fine. "Shut up… we have news, the first is that we have a new student joining. Come in."

Izumi then came in through the door in a school uniform. And a knife and gun holster on her belt. She came in with a smile and an introduction, "Hello! I'm Izumi Scott Midoriya, but you can call me Izumi!" Many of the guys are stunned at her and how cute and hot she was, Minoru and Denki were practically drooling at her. She had her hair down and not in a ponytail.

"And don't worry," She then walks to the desk Ochako was at, "I can swing both ways…" Getting in really close with Ochako. She had a red face and so were many of the other girls, but… "Don't worry, I'm joking…" Many of the girls and boys sigh in relief, she then whispered something into Ochako's ear "Don't worry, I can still go out with you…" Ochako then went a darker shade of red. (I don't know how to flirt ok? Why did I have to say that…)

"Ok ok… stop that. You're here under surveillance, not to flirt and make friends. Now sit their, that's your desk." Izumi then went to sit at her desk. "The other news is that U.A. sports festival is fast approaching." Everyone had their hype… and some questions.

"Why isn't this affected by the recent attack?" "This opportunity is for you to show your stuff to other pros, and to show that we have this problem under control."

"What's the big thing about this 'sports festival'?" and everyone turned to look at Izumi. Aizawa had heard of Izumi's amnesia, so he could have an excuse to explain. "Izumi has amnesia, she wouldn't know about anything about this. The U.A. sports festival is one of the biggest events in Japan, it effectively over took the olympics in presidence." Then Momo spoke up on the topic.

"The nations top heroes will be watching. They will be acting like scouts for potential sidekicks." "Oh! Like how football and baseball coaches look at the minor league and the college season for new players!"

Momo just accepted that analogy. "Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero." Izumi already learned of the heroes through the internet. "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselfs. This happens once a year… so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss."

 **Lunchtime**

Everyone is excited for the sports festival. Izumi then talks to Iida about the excitement, Iida was then showing his unique excitement for being able to place their name among the pros. "Guys… at the sports festival… let's do our best!" at that tone, everyone was looking at Ochako.

"What happened to your face, Ochako?!" "What the…? You're not looking very Ochako, Ochako." Minoru was slapped to keep him from saying a comment.

"Everyone! I'm going to crush this!" Many of the guys were thinking about inconsistent characterization. But one person took the change in attitude… well… just look.

"Ooo! She finally got serious!" Izumi then got close to Ochako's face, grabbing the tie. "I wonder if you could show me that level in bed~" Ochako then stop her 'serious to the end' atitude. And turned bright red and passed out. "Ah haha haha! Oh my… it's so fun to do this!"

Denki look at seen with Minoru with a nosebleed for both of them. "Izumi! You shouldn't tease your fellow students!" Iida took the teasing part seriously while ignoring the implications of Izumi being gay.

"Don't worry, it was only light flirting" "Still, you shouldn't do that to affect your fellow students!"

"Ok ok… dad" "*Sigh* This is as far as i'm getting, am I?" "Yup, dad always had some amorous tendencies… guess I got some of those tendencies from him" Izumi then whispered a last part, "Along with his sense of justice…"

"Welp, better take Ochako to the nurses office!" Izumi then carried Ochako in a bridal carry. But she was asked a question from Ojiro.

"Are you gay?" "No… I'm bisexual, I can go with both sides of the spectrum"

Izumi then left for the nurses office.

 _ **After school**_

When Ochako recovered during the 5th period, she got back during the 6th. When she opened the door, practically the entire school was at the door. "What's going on?!"

"No way out! What are they here for?" "Scouting the competition, duh, small fry. Cuz we're the kids who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the sports festival." Katsuki then use a more serious voice, "No point though, Move aside, **cannon fodder.** "

Iida took the insult to his fellow classmates to ask Katsuki to not do that.

"It's true. We came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" Katsuki could only glare at that remark. "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what your offering."

Meanwhile, Izumi was entering the classroom next door through the window. Being the 'genius girl' in the past, she already had a handle on how to escape crowds. She was always the popular one, but she never had the ability to handle mass amount of people… or people asking her out (it lessens with people she knew well enough… but still causes a crash in the system). She stealthed out the window without anyone in the room noticing, entered the classroom next door through the window, and slipped through and out of the room. When she exited, she blended in with the crowd. Since they didn't know her, she could blend in easily. But she could also overhear Hitoshi and his talking of 'war'

"Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and other tracks. There're quite a few of us. Did you know that? Depending on the results of this sports festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the reverse is possible for you… Scouting out the competition? For a general studies kid like me… this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war" It was at that moment that Izumi started laughing.

Everyone looked at her, even the 1-A students. Toru asked Momo "How did she get out?" in a whispered voice. "I don't know…"

"What's so funny?" Hitoshi asked her.

"Nothing nothing… It's just the fact that your declaring war." Everyone was confused at that.

"Are you really ready to fight a war? One filled with the bodies of your comrades? To face death and be prepared to die" None dared to answer that question

She then spoke in english, " _After all, I've been trained like a soldier. But even then, I don't know if I could be one. The death of comrades are what hurt the most."_

Few could understand her, and those who did were shocked. She did say some real stuff… stuff that troubles even her.

"So if your going to fight a war…" She spoke in japanese again, "You better be ready to die…"

She then left… with many of class 1-A moving through the crowd to leave. Izumi then talked with Pony Tsunotori about life (They got to talking with each other when they both were raised in america and can speak fluent english) and said goodbye to each other, leaving at the school library, with her going to her home. She soon broke into a run when she realized that some people were following her.

* * *

 _She got a fan club after her stunt… often running away from them when they tried to group up and chase her for an autograph… it was mildly concerning and hoped it wouldn't be a problem in the future. But her attention was most focused on her training routine and talking with the teachers on her weapons. She was allowed the guns, but was banned from using explosives (hand grenades, RPGs, C4, etc.), had to switch out her ammo for rubber bullets, and her knife couldn't be used kill someone (Momo threw a wrench into the debates as she could technically make many of her stuff). She also did some time with the police and working as a detective when away from her studies and school. But then… the day came._

* * *

 **Class 1-A prep room**

"Is everyone good and ready?! The event's about to begin!" Iida was talking with many of the class to prepare them.

"Izumi." Izumi then turned her attention to Shoto. "You may think you are powerful with your training, but I am stronger, more powerful, and more capable." "Sure, whatever you say…" "I will beat you."

"Ooh! A declaration of war from the strongest in the class?!" Izumi then countered with her snappy comeback, "If you think you're going to get far with only half off your power… then go jump in a river and use your ice, then maybe you won't embarrass the entire school"

Shoto could only be more ticked at that kind of a statement. "I don't care why you don't use the other half, but you can only go so far if you limit yourself." Shoto could only be quiet at that response.

"Hey Izumi…" Izumi turns to Ochako, "Why do you have all those weapons? Aren't you only supposed to use your quirk?" she was referring to Izumi's "Oh! That's because I don't have a quirk"

The class had just stopped at that moment. If any were holding glasses of water, they would of dropped. "WHAT!?" The entire classes scream could practically be heard by the other classes (it probably did). "Oh! Look at that… let's go…"

"The first-year stage. The student are coming out!" The crowd was ecstatic at the first year students. "Izumi…" Inko could only watch in fear for her daughter, and hoped she came out on top.

"IT'S U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHERE OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE! FIRST UP… YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER! THE FIRST YEARS OF THE HERO COURSE! IT'S CLASS A!" And the crowd was ecstatic with energy to see the hero class of popularity. Izumi was nervous with this crowd, but did some semblance of hiding it.

"W-wow… what a crowd…" Izumi was trying to keep calm with nervousness in her heart.

"And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectors…! I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if he hope to become heroes." President Mic then introduced the rest of the school. Then The R-rated hero Midnight came to to the stage being the referee the first years.

"Now for the athlete's oath!"

"R-rated? Should she really be in a high school?" "Shut it."

Midnight then cracked her whip to keep the attention of the students, "Pipe down! Your student representative is… from class 1-A, Izumi Midoriya!" The crowd was excited by this, and confused as to why the girl had guns. The students never even heard of any reason as to why she should give the oath, and also confused… for the guns and that she wasn't even on the leaderboard for the entrance exam.

Izumi walked up the the mike (with nervousness in heart and confidence outside), and gave her speech… oath… thing. "The athlete's oath… All I can say, is that the war that'll happen here, will be won by a quirkless girl."

The crowd and the students blew up in a 'WHAT!?' moment. After all, a girl from class 1-A with guns claimed to be quirkless, and was going to win. The first half of people were cheering from excitement at the gamble she made… and some of her fanclub had more members at that moment. The other part was the people saying she was overconfident or that a quirkless person shouldn't be able to even participate in the class let alone the big stage of the sports festival.

Izumi walked over to her class… and promptly started clutching to Katsuki and choking him while crouching. Jiro then walked over to help… but ended us as a thing to help with her anxiety. The school took a 5 minute break from the opening ceremony because of this. Izumi spent 4 minutes in the corner in the prep room, choking Katsuki and licking Jiro's fingers. Jiro was conflicted as to whether this was a good feeling or a strange and bad feeling. Izumi apologized to the both of them immensely while heading to the obstacle course.

"Racers, to your positions…"

Everyone in the school was ready to run… "START!" and Izumi played like she did and threw her flashbang infront if everyone. While everyone was stunned and recovering, she ran ahead with her knife out. The knife had a taser function to help, but didn't do much as she was jumping out of the way of robot punches. Shoto recovered and use his ice to stop everyone else and chase after her, but class 1-A and some others were able to avoid the ice. But then Minoru was punched by a robot as he was throwing his grape attack.

Some of the other students finally got free of the ice only to get stopped by the robots. Ejiro and Tetsutetsu just smashed through the robots, while others went above them. Izumi already passed the Robo Inferno, and was at 'The Fall'. Izumi was already halfway across because of her athletic training, but she noticed that Shoto and Katsuki were quickly catching up. Then it became a three way lead, with Shoto and Katsuki going head to head, while Izumi was not far behind. Then they got to the minefield, and Izumi had a crazy idea. She jumped on top of a mine, and did a sticky jump (physics). Her healing factor and durability helped in taking as little damage as possible, and the force of the blast sent her ahead of the two boys practically fighting each other. Stop fighting each other, the both of them started to charge for the finish.

The two of them started to charge, but were shot in the face with rubber bullets as she pulled her gun to cross the finish.

"The one who made it back to the stadium first is… NONE OTHER THAN IZUMI SCOTT MIDORIYA!" And the crowd erupted in hype.

"The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on! But for those of you who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! And now the main selection really begins! The press corp's are going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! The next event… dying in suspense? Next up is… the Cavalry Battle! Points will be awarded to people who have gotten places in the obstacle course"

"Oh! So the point value of a team is the total of the headbands they have!"

"I'm just about to explain it, so shut up already! Also, points will be awarded in value to the place you got! So if you got 42nd, you get five, and if you got 41st, your headband is worth ten points. But for the first place headband, they got Ten Million points!"

Izumi then started sweating bullets, she then quickly shook it off as many of her fan club were conflicted on whether or not to help her.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for… This survival game is a chance for a come back. It's anyone's game!"

* * *

 _Ok… longest chapter i've done… I continued work on this when I couldn't think of a quirk for Nina Williams in 'Iron Fist of My Hero Academia', plz help that… make a quirk for her… now to see to that prologue…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I should probably place this disclaimer here… I don't own my hero academia or resident evil… they belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Capcom… done…_

* * *

"Those who reach the top merely encounter fresh new hardships. And the kids who have enrolled here will hear it countless times: Plus Ultra!"

Midnight then went on to explain the rules about the cavalry battle. As for the students, many looked at Izumi with the gaze of a predator finding their prey. On Izumi's side… she was relieved of stress. After all, they do have some intet to taking a fight to her… something she is great at handling. People in groups trying to kill her, granted the size was as big as the hoard of zombies… but that didn't change much.

Izumi had 15 minutes to find teammates. She thought of going to Pony… but then Neito had Pony not join her team for being in class 1-A. They laugh at Neito's 'I must crush the popular kids' complex, but still respected his wishes. Pony then shook hands for seeing who will come out in top.

Her second thought was interrupted by the amount of people asking her to join her team. She immediately got shy and had trouble with dealing with that, thankfully Ochako saved her with offering to be on her team. She immediately accepted.

"Hey… why would you join me?"

Ochko only had a simple reply after that, "Because you've been acting like a friend to me… even with all the flirting…" Izumi could only apologize at that, then someone else came by to offer their help.

"Hey there!" Izumi and Ochako turned around, "Let's team up!" Izumi was startled by how close she was… but still asked the question.

"...Who are you again?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mei Hatsume of the department of support! I don't know you, but I like the way you use tools instead of a quirk. Also, with you position, I'd be able to show my babies to the world the best."

Izumi then had a kind of deadpan look, "So you want to be on my team to be an advertisement for your gadgets"

"Yup"

"Well ok then, If your babies can do what their built to do, then you can join." And with that, Mei was on the team.

Izumi was thinking of people to help with her defending strategy. With the combination of the zero gravity quirk and the tech, they are currently a mobile threat. But thankfully, she found her choice in Fumikage Tokoyami. She read his file, he has a quirk called 'Dark Shadow', from what she understood, it worked like a stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. But very watered down from the fabulousness of a stand. But it still could help, and he accepted the invitation. "Hmm, interesting. In the deep darkness, my quirk becomes stronger and more dangerous, but becomes more destructive and uncontrollable. But in the light, it becomes less powerful, but easier to control. You came to me not knowing the limitations to my quirk, but to use it purely for defense. Alright, I'll trust you Izumi."

 _Later, start of the cavalry battle_

"All right, have you formed your little teams!? Well you better have! Let's do it! Let's start the countdown to this vicious clash!"

"3!"

Everyone is going with a no hard feelings last second exchange.

"2!"

Everyone was getting into a charging position, and they were all aiming at number one.

"1!"

Izumi had her gun out, and at that moment realized a problem. She could only use her gun to stun and play keep away. She couldn't actually cause someone to fall off. This, thankfully, didn't matter to much, except in the late game.

"START!"

Everyone charged Izumi's team. They all did different, unique versions of 'I'm the one to get the ten million!'. The weirdest that she saw was the invisible naked girl, she thought that was just outright bizarre… and morally bad. They're letting a girl do some streaking, granted no one could actually see her, but still.

Anyways, Izumi had called on the standard escape plan. But the moment they tried, the ground liquified around them. This had Izumi use their jetpacks, courtesy of the support department. Jiro then tried to get their underside, but came up short when the dark shadow of Fumikage slapped it away.

"We need to land!"

The land happend,

"How do you like my presious babies?"

"A lot. Thanks to the combined efforts of your babies and Ochako's quirk, we're nearly untouchable!"

"Oh really? You want to test that theory?" They turned to the voice of Shoji, who was charging them without anyone. But Izumi noticed the way he had his arms, she then threw a smoke grenade, right where the gap of the arms were. It got the result she was looking for.

They herd coffing from the dark space, but had no time to dwell on it when Izumi signaled that they needed to move. But then came a problem, "Huh? We're stuck! It's one of Minoru's ball things! Where did that come from?!"

"From *Cough cough* here!" They turned to see that two figures were on top of Shoji's back, one of Tsuyu and the other of Minoru.

Izumi then realized that the balls were from Minoru, and used some quick thinking to get out.

"Here, light the balls on fire!" She then hands a lighter to Ochako. And Ochako immediately bent over while the rest try and block the attacks they got from Tsuyu and Minoru. They were assaulted by balls flying and the tongue of Tsuyu. Ochako then broke the balls by setting them on fire, turning them to ash. With one last blast, Izumi's team jumped, and damaged the engine with the smoke intake, rendering it useless.

"No! My babies…"

"Sorry, but we needed to get away-" But before she could, explosions could be heard and a voice came with it.

"GET OVER HERE!", they turned to Katsuki flying with explosions. He didn't have the usual 'I'm the one who is going to beat you down' smile thou. He had a face that told Izumi 'I will surpass you!'

"Sorry bomberman, looks like you need to fall first!" Immediately, Izumi grabbed his hands and put him in a hold where his hands are towards his back. Facing him, and then she threw him off, while tazing him with the knife. This made him pass out, but thanks to the help of his teammates tape, he wasn't eliminated. Then the landing, seeing that Katsuki's points were taken from him as he was waking up. Netio then gave Katsuki some trash talk, and gave him the full attention of Katsuki.

This meant that Izumi was clear of both Neito's and Katsuki's radar, but that wasn't all they had to worry about. Shoto appeared and was ready to attack, he started by blocking them off and putting them in a corner, but at the same time multiple teams were charging in. But they were stopped when Denki used his electricity to stop all of them. Izumi's team was safe because of Dark Shadow, but the threat was still there.

"IT'S ALMOST OVER, BUT TEAM IZUMI STILL HAS THE TEN MILLION POINTS! INCREDIBLE!"

"Not for long, Shoto, grab the band!"

Then with a burst of speed, Tenya moves his team to grab a headband. They grab a headband off of Izumi, but she had a smile. When team Shoto looked at the headband, it was the one that Mei got. They looked back and noticed that Izumi's ten million headband was still there.

"What the- how?"

"Hehehe… I should tell you, fabric is really foldable!"

* * *

 _Hello, I am here to explain tricks. The trick is that the ten million headband was tied behind other headbands, it was folded to be in front of the other headbands. When one grabs one of the headband strings, the one that leaves is one of the others. Izumi learned this from a con artist she met. Didn't matter who taught her._

* * *

"It's a trick I learned, you can never be too careful when defending something." Then, when Tenya tried to change direction for another attempt, his exhaust pipes were jammed by the bullets shot from Izumi's modified TMP. Shoto tried to use his ice, but the timer was done.

"TIME'S UP!"

And everyone who had been in the top 4, they were relieved that it was over. To everyone else, they had a bit of salt on the mountain of fun they had.

"IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM MIDORIYA! IN SECOND PLACE, TEAM BAKUGO! IN THIRD PLACE, IT'S TEAM TODOROKI! IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM TETSU… HUH?! IT'S TEAM SHINSO?!"

The team of Shinso was a bit confused. Why were they there? It didn't matter to much, cause as soon as the 1v1 tournament was starting, two of them dropped out because they didn't feel like they deserved it. They were replaced with two class 1-B students, Tetsutetsu and Ibara, and a break happened to prep for the tournament. And soon, match one happened. After most of the girls changed from the cheerleader outfits. Izumi had her jacket to help with some of the more embarrassed girls.

"HEY, GUYS. ARE YOU READY?! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE-ON-ONE TOURNAMENT! FOR OUR FIRST MATCH, IT'S THE TOURNAMENT'S OUTLIER TOP AGENT, IZUMI SCOTT MIDORIYA OF THE HERO COURSE!" Izumi then walked out of one side of the stadium, she did have a talk with Ojiro about his ability.

"AND IN THE OTHER CORNER, THE DARK HORSE OF THE U.A. COURSES. IT'S HITOSHI SHINSHO OF GENERAL STUDIES!" The crowd roared its applause at the fact that someone not from the Hero department is in the tournament.

"BECAUSE IZUMI IS CONFIRMED TO BE QUIRKLESS, SHE HAS A SPECIAL WAY TO ELIMINATE PEOPLE. IF SHE HANDCUFFS YOU WITH THOSE SPECIAL HANDCUFFS, YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE! KEEP THAT IN MIND" The crowd did have a mixed reaction to that. But Izumi didn't need it as she threw them off the stage.

"I've seen your records. You work just as hard as everyone else to be in the hero course. I know that you should be able to win this without a handicap." Hitoshi agreed and felt that she was being nice to him. His quirk could only do so much when he had to get them to talk, and his fighting skills were a bit lackluster when compared to the absurd quirks made for battle.

The fight started and Hitoshi tried to do a punch and get her to respond. But she just put him in a choke hold with a knife at his throat. "Do you yield?"

Hitoshi, having no choice, conceded. The fight ended, but being the nice girl she was, gave him some advice. "Learn hand-to-hand combat, you definitely need that." And they left, with Hitoshi in a better mood then before. And with the crowd cheering him on.

In the next match, Shoto did an ice nuke and made an iceberg. Basically doing an instant win for him. Izumi looked at the match and had decided ask Momo for some extra tools. Then all the other matches happened. And finally, it was time.

* * *

 _Ok, so it's shorter than most of the other chapters I've been working on. But I feel like it should end there. With school in session for me to pile on top of the time I take to make these, and an inconsistent writing schedule… don't expect too many chapters coming out. Hey, I'm not going to work on these chapters in English class._


	4. Chapter 4

_God, my abilities of inconsistent working is going to be trouble. Disclaimer stuff, I don't own anything… for any of my stories. Support the original creators… i'm lazy… 2000's cartoons… they're nice… so is anime…_

* * *

"Hey guys…" Ochako was walking to the rest of class 1-A. Exhausted after the overuse of her quirk in the fight with Katsuki. She had a cast for her arm, but that was pretty much it. She wasn't that injured all things considered when compared to the possible damage that could happen. But for now, let's get on with… oh wait, we have a mini scene before that.

"You…" Endeavor was walking past Izumi while on the way to her match. She was walking back after learning out about the problems of Ochako. Endeavor was walking around, looking for Shoto to give him some advice. "Why do you fight, you have no power and would die in a real villain attack? You would be useless-" But before he could finish his thought, Izumi, faster than his eyes could see, threw her real knife 1 cm away from his head, embedding itself in a wall two inch away from Enji's head.

"Know this number two." Enji was to shocked about the knife to react to the second place insult, "I may be quirkless, but I will never be useless, not ever again." She then walk away with her tools, grabbed her knife, and walked into the daylight of the outside.

"ALL RIGHTY, LISTENERS! IT'S THE INCREDIBLE MATCH BETWEEN TWO OF CLASS 1-A'S STARS! IN THE LEFT CORNER, IT'S THE MAN WHOSE HEART IS COLDER THEN HIS HEART, IT'S SHOTO TODOROKI! IN THE RIGHT CORNER, IT'S THE GIRL WHO MADE WAVES WITH WORDS, THE QUIRKLESS SOLDIER, IT'S IZUMI SCOTT MIDORIYA!"

The crowd was screaming their lungs out. The hype can be felt even through the TV's playing this event through. Inko was practically being thrown out of the apartment with the energy that came from the building. The two of them were walking to the stage, a grenade in Izuku's hand, flicking the trigger, and Shoto, with a gaze colder than ice and a fire hotter than his flames.

"Are you two ready?" The two contestants nod their heads, "Alrighty then, let's get the match started. GO!"

Izumi then throws on of her grenade and reaches behind her and pulls the pin for a grenade while Shoto… froze her entirely, the grenade was frozen in mid air, and she was encased in almost an entire block of ice. Midnight then asked Izumi a question, "Again? Man… this kid… don't make wear a coat every time you come on stage! Anyways, Izumi, can you move?" Izumi just smiled at her question.

"Oh, I will-" She was cut off by Midnight.

"Ok then, Izumi-" So she returned the favor.

"Hey! Listen to me! I can move in about… NOW!" and the incendiary grenades exploded. Instantly her back caught fire and the first grenade created a mist to over shadow her, creating this ominous back flame with a mist spookiness. The heat could be felt across the stadium… along with people screaming in terror. Because of the person who isn't fireproof is burning brighter than the person with a literal fire quirk.

Instantly she lunged for the dual-haired boy unable to react as she punches him in the face, a satisfying bash, possibly breaking his nose and or a tooth, but none of that matters as she flips him and cuffs him to the ground with her on top of him. Midnight was too stunned at the display, because Izumi was still on fire. And she began rolling on the ground as she felt the heat after the defeat of Shoto. She immediately started to strip, then stopped and ran into the hallways after realizing she's on TV. Recovery Girl had a field day with her (Loud noises could be heard throughout the other two tournament matches.

"Winner… Izumi Scott Midoriya…" Midnight then wonders if she'll get into trouble for drinking while on the job.

 **Later, after a few other matches**

Iida was a bit intimidated when he was facing Izumi, especially after her mad fight with Shoto, but that was only the tip of the iceberg after she was looking about a good as ever after being on fire and twirling her cuffs around her finger. A dark and scary aura was around her as she was muttered a storm, and Midnight hastily called the match to start. Instantly, Iida ran towards her with the speed of usain bolt and gaining speed, but was easily stopped by a trip and a click. In an instant, she cuffed Iida in the time it took for him to process his fall. It was over in an instant, faster than even Iida and Midnight could expect.

* * *

 _Ok, so I know this will feel a bit rushed, but I'm kinda lazy… anyways, I'm feeling a kind of lazy burn from school work and being distracted by other things, so Don't expect me to upload a lot for a while, I'm also working on My Queen's Lied as a main focus since I hope I can get through my ideas for the story and work on longer chapters for Iron Fist of My Hero Academia and this story (Resident Academia). Honestly, I can't work on Shizuka Shirogane cause I've ran out of ideas for it. I may just turn it into a one-shot or put it up for adoption if anyone wants to. Thank You for putting up with me, have a happy Valentines day in the future (cause I missed Christmas and New Years), and I'll see you guys in My Queen's Lied (hopefully)._


End file.
